rwbyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pyrrha Nikos
Pyrrha Nikos war eine Schülerin der Beacon-Academy und Mitglied von Team JNPR. In "End of the Beginning" bekämpfte Pyrrha Cinder Fall, welche die gesamten Kräfte der Herbst-Maid erlangt hatte. Trotz des tapferen Versuches wurde Pyrrha besiegt. Kurz darauf wurde sie von Cinder ermordet, die ihr aus kurzem Abstand einen Pfeil durch die Brust schoss, bevor sie ihre Überreste zerfallen ließ und ihre Asche verstreute. Durch ihren Tod motiviert, schlossen sich die verbleibenden Mitglieder von Team JNPR Ruby Rose auf ihrer Reise nach Haven an, um Cinder und ihre Fraktion aufzuspüren. Aussehen Pyrrha trug ihre Haare in einem hüftlangen Pferdeschwanz, leicht in lose Ringel gelockt und hatte leuchtend grüne Augen. Sie trug weiterhin hellgrünen Lidschatten um die oberen Ecken ihrer Augen. Sie war groß und ziemlich muskulös, im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Mädchen in Beacon. Kleidung Ihr Oberteil bestand aus zwei Schichten. Die obere Schicht war ein hellbraunes, trägerloses und senkrecht geteiltes Oberteil mit bronzenem Muster. Es mag aus Leder oder eine metallene Rüstung sein, da es als sehr steif erscheint, seine Form ohne Unterstützung beibehaltend. Diese Schicht scheint ebenfalls eine Art von Nieten oder kleine, runde Stickereien an den Seiten zu haben, welche auch eine große Naht sein können. Die untere Schicht war schwach-bronzen mit V-Ausschnitt. Pyrrha trug einen elastischen, dunkel-burgunderfarbenen Minirock mit A-Linie und ebenso dunkelbraun erscheinene, opernlange Handschuhe an beiden Armen. Zusätzich trug sie eine rote, knöchellange Drapierung, die um ihren Rock gewickelt schien. Es gab eine kleine, kreisförmige Bronzeplatte an ihrer rechten Hüfte, gegenüber zwei Taschen, die alle an einen Gürtel angebracht waren. Die Platte zeigte ihr "Schild und Speer"-Emblem. Sie trug ein bronzenes Diasem-Kopfstück, dass über ihrem Ohr und unter ihrem Pony gesehen werden konnte. Ein Paar kleiner, grüner, tränenförmiger Smaragde hingen von ihrem Reif an dünnen Ketten. Sie trug auch einen großen, bronzenen Gorget um ihren Hals und einen bronzenen Armreif an ihrem linken Oberarm. Selbst wenn sie ihre Schuluniform trug, verzichtete sie nicht auf ihre Kopfbedeckung. Anders als die restliche weibliche Besetzung trug Pyrrha Rüstung. Sie hatte aufwendig gearbeitete bronzene Beinschienen, die auf der Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel begannen, bis in ihre Stiefel reichten und worunter sich in demselben Farbton wie ihre Handschuhe sich Strümpfe abzeichneten. Außerdem legte sie eine Bronze-Armschiene an ihrem linken Handschuh an, welche sich offenbar leicht mit ihrem Schild verbinden und sich wieder davon lösen konnte. Ihre hochhackigen Stiefel, welche bis zur Mitte ihrer Waden reichten, waren braun mit bronzenen Zierleisten und stimmten farblich mit ihren Handschuhen und ihrem Rock überein. Persönlichkeit Pyrrha war eine sehr professionelle, freundliche und ruhige Person. Sie war gefasst und trotz ihrer Berühmtheit bescheiden und geduldig, wodurch sie gesellig war. Zusätzlich tendierte sie dazu, sich formell zu verhalten. Als eine gerechte Person, die alle Menschen gleich behandelte, sagte Pyrrha, dass sie solche nicht leiden könne, die Freude daran haben, "scheußliche" Handlungen, wie Mobbing, zu begehen. Pyrrha war zudem eine helfende und selbstlose Person, so riet sie zum Beispiel Jaune Arc, dass er Weiss Schnee seine Gefühle für sie offenbaren sollte, obwohl sie selbst an ihm interessiert war. Außerdem erschien Pyrrha sowohl als schnelle Denkerin, als auch als hilfreiche Person. Trotzdem hatte sie eine Tendenz dazu, erst zu handeln und dann zu denken, häufig um der Leitung eines Freundes nachzukommen, bevor sie es richtig durchdacht hatte. Pyrrha war ebenfalls vernünftig im Kampf. Trotz ihres beeindruckenden Umfanges an Kampffähigkeiten wusste sie um ihre eigenen Grenzen und erkannte einen überlegenenund mächtigeren Gegner, wenn sie mit einem konfrontiert war. Als eine engagierte Person nahm Pyrrha das Lernen und ihre Freundschaften gleichermaßen wahr, weshalb sie ein bisschen stur und emotional empfindlich war. Dies war sowohl auf ihre Treue zu ihren Freunden und ihre gute Absicht zurückzuführen. Es wurde gezeigt, dass sie Groll gegenüber jenen hegte, die ihre Gefühle schwer verletzten, obwohl sie ihnen nach einer einfachen Entschuldigung auch verziehen hätte. Sie war bereit, Geheimnisse zu wahren und Freunden in Not zu helfen; manchmal, ohne die Konsequenzen zu überdenken, auch, wenn ihre Handlungen ebenfalls zu einem gewissen Grad "scheußlich" sein können. Zunächst schien es nicht so, als habe Pyrrha keine besondere Bindung zu jemandem aus RWBY, abgesehen von Weiss, die ihre Leistungen anerkannte. Mit der fortschreitenden Serie, freundet sie sich aber schnell mit ihren Teammitgliedern an, insbesondere mit Jaune, und kommt mit dem Rest von Team RWBY gut zurecht, wenn sie sich mit ihnen während des Frühstücks unterhält und wenn sie denselben Stundenplan teilen. Pyrrha selbst gestand, dass sie sich immer einsam fühlte, da ihr Promi-Status veranlasste, dass andere sie als unerreichbar ansahen, was sie davon abhielt, jede Art einer bedeutungsvollen, langfristigen Beziehung aufzubauen. Deswegen hatte Pyrrha wenig Erfahrung mit Menschen, was in ihrer optimistischen Haltung gesehen werden kann, da sie dazu tendierte, sich bei allen zu entschuldigen, selbst, wenn sie ihnen half. Sie sah sich selbst als unfähig an, Bindungen zu anderen Personen zu knüpfen, weshalb sie sagte, dass Jaune der Grund für ihre neuen Freundschaften sei. Pyrrha war außerdem gewillt, Risiken für das Wohl anderer auf sich zu nehmen und war immer besorgt mit der Ethik, Entscheidungen zu treffen, wie freiwillig das nächste Herbst-Maid zu werden. Sie war gewillt, die nächste Herbst-Maid zu werden, trotz der Risiken für ihr Wohlbefinden und Bedenken gegenüber der Skrupel des Transferprozesses. Die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens glaubte Pyrrha dafür bestimmt zu sein, eine große Jägerin zu werden, welche die Welt beschützt und strebte nach diesem Ziel, trotz allem, was sie verlieren könnte. Pyrrha war so selbstlos, dass sie andere über sich selbst stellte, leider hatte diese Eigenschaft auch das Potenzial, sie am meisten zu verletzen. In "Destiny" wird klar, dass Pyrrha zögerte, sich dafür zu entscheiden, die Bürde auf sich zu nehmen, die nächste potenzielle Herbst-Maid zu werden. Pyrrhas selbstlose Natur, zusammen mit ihrem Glauben an ihre Pflichten als Jägerin, machten es schwer für sie, wenn nicht gar unmöglich, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, aus der Angst heraus, jene im Stich zu lassen, die ihren Glauben in sie setzten (z.B. Ozpins Gruppe und erweitert die vier Königreiche). Trotz der potenziellen Gefahren, die Kräfte auf unorthodoxem Weg zu erlangen, ließ sie sich nicht so sehr davon einschüchtern wie von der Vorstellung, Jaune und ihre Freunde zu verlieren. Während es impliziert, dass diese Gründe, ihre Furcht davor sich von ihren Freunden besonders zu isolieren, für sie ausreichen, die Rolle der Herbst-Maid abzulehnen, war sie dazu selbst nicht in der Lage, sondern suchte einen Ausweg durch die Ermutigung von jemand anderem. Aus diesem Grund lief Pyrrha Risiko, ihr emotionales Wohlbefinden einer großen Belastung auszusetzen. Fähigkeiten Phyrra hatte eine sehr starke Fähigkeit: Polarität. Sie konnte metallische Gegenstände konntrollieren und sie z.B. fliegen lassen. In der ersten Staffel benutzte sie ihre Kräfte kaum, doch in der dritten Staffel konnte sie sie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Trivia Pyrrha ist eine Anspielung auf den Griechischen Krieger Achilles: * Monty Oum gab bekannt, dass jeder Vorbild-Charakter für die Charaktere aus Team JNPR in seiner/ihrer Geschichte sich einmal als das andere Geschecht verkleidete. Achilles verkleidete sich als rothaariges Mädchen mit dem Namen Pyrrha um nicht in den Krieg ziehen zu müssen. * Cinder Fall erwähnte, dass Pyrrhas Spitzname "The Invincible Girl" (dt. etwa: Das unbesiegbare Mädchen) sei. * In dem originalen Mythos wird Achilles von einem Pfeil an der Ferse getroffen und getötet, das entspricht ziemlich genau der Wunde die Pyrrha durch den ersten Pfeil Cinder Falls erleidet. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Team JNPR Kategorie:Weiblich